Resident Evil 6: The Aftermath
by Dark Dimensions
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy must go on one more mission dealing with the remenants of his past. Chris Redfield is knocking on Leons door ready to go back to leons last mission sites. Western or Northern Europe. Neither of them expected what they found.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

Ring, Ring, Ring. My alarm clock vibrated across the nightstand. My eyes blinked open. I might not be an agent anymore, but I still kept the stupid rigorous schedule. It was early morning on the beach, the sand was calling to me from my huge glass window. A swim might be nice, I thought, I strode to my china dresser and pulled on a pair of trunks, grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed out the door. Being on my own was nice, but just a little lonely. I realized rather quickly that my visit to the beach was not going to be alone, when a whole crowd of couples ran into the water. They must have come from the hotel down the road. Hmm, what a perfect reminder that I was alone and most likely going to remain that way. I left my towel at the doorstep, ran a few seconds and felt the water rise to my waist. I dove in and let the cool water rush all over my body. I wasn't perfect, but I can say that I'm at least handsome. 8 pack abs, on a chiseled chest, muscles on my arms, etc. I also had good chiseled features. I didn't keep the bowl cut though, too much hair in my face. I let it grow out, and I kept it tidy in a ponytail. I swam a few laps and headed back to the beach. The sun was higher now, and sitting back and letting it dry me felt like a pretty good idea at the moment. With my towel on the sand, I relaxed a bit. There was a noise from inside my beach house. My eyes shot open, I knew that noise. Aside from having a great body, I had good hearing too(another awesome thing). I immediately jumped to my feet, grabbed my towel and rushed inside. The noise was coming from my study. I cracked the door and peeked inside. It couldn't be!

**What does Leon find? What is making that noise? If you want to find out review now, or else. Bwahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review and enjoy.**

That sound! It was coming from the wall, in his safe. That was where he kept his money….and the equipment of his last mission. He warily put in the code and opened the door. There it was, the weathered walkie talkie that had kept him in contact with the outside world, and keeping him alive. It was buzzing lightly. He picked it up and pressed the answer button. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer. This channel was to have been closed after he left the secret service, but maybe not, maybe those people had lied to him. "Agent Kennedy. This is a secure channel, what is status, over."

"It's been a long time Leon," a crisp, feminine, businesslike voice said quickly.

"Hunnigan, is that you," Leon asked with a little excitement. Why would she be using this old channel?

"Yes Leon, but right now you really don't have to worry about that. We have bigger problems(pardon the pun from the game). Leon I wanted to contact you in the safest way possible."

"Why," Leon asked. He instantly became alert.

"Someone big has been asking after you, making silent inquires at our offices in Washington for your location."

"Who?" asked Leon.

"The head of the BSAA, Chris Redfield. I thought it best to let you know. No one knows that I'm contacting you. I wanted to make sure you could get away."

"Does that mean after all this time you really do have feelings for me," Leon asked sarcastically.

"Not even in you dreams."

"So anyway, what does the head of the BSAA want with me. I don't have any information, or any leads on anything."

"Leon, I have no idea. I just wanted to warn you that somehow the information of your location has been leaked. You need to get out of there!

"Why?."

"Leon, Mr. Redfield is on his way there. I thought it best to let you know."

"Why did you use this old channel Hunnigan?"

"I knew you would keep this channel open, regardless of what our people told you. I might have even done it for sentiments sake."

"Thanks for the intel Hunnigan."

"Your welcome Leon. I have to go. Most of our channels are tapped, even old ones. Be expecting a knock at your door. Stay safe Leon." With that a small amount of static was heard and silence. Leon closed the safe door with a sigh. So the head of the BSAA was looking for him was he. Well Leon had nothing to hide. Leon would be ready for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to all my readers! I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter will be longer, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Storms were Leon's favorite type of weather. It reflected what he felt inside after all he had been through. Distraught, scattered, all of those he felt, but when he learned something that was particularly dangerous for his life, it intrigued him. Maybe he shouldn't have left the force, NO! He was not going down that road again. He left the force for a reason. To stay sane enough to enjoy the rest of his life in peace. He did, after all, rescue the now retiring president's daughters life. Now another government organization was after him, but for what? It had been nearly a week since Hunnigan had radioed him from his ancient walkie-talkie. He was surprised she did. Maybe even after the way he left the service she still cared for his well being. Nahh, that couldn't be it! How long had he been laying on that sofa, staring at the ceiling fan blades spin? He glanced at the clock. Only 3:00 P.M. He let his eyes close and sleep took him.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Leon's eyes flew open. He hurriedly jumped up and ran to his bedroom to put on some sweats and black t-shirt. He then walked to the door and stood there.

"May I help you?" Leon asked through the heavy oak door.

"This is Chris Redfield, of the BSAA, an organization I am sure you have heard of. May I come in?" His voice was deep and husky, not so unlike Leon's.

"Why no-" Leon sputtered when he slowly opened the heavy door. Jesus the man was huge! Leon wasn't sure what came over him, but he couldn't help but notice this man a little. His hair was short and cropped brown. His face was fully structured, with a little stubble on the chin. His muscles bulged through the white t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt did his trim waist justice, tightening just enough to show 8 pack abs. Leon's eyes were wide when he looked into this mans brown eyes, which were looking at Leon with mild curiosity.

"Um, sure, why not?" Leon finished his sentence. No man should be this sexy, he thought. _Stop thinking that, get to business. _Chris strode past Leon and into his house with surprisingly light footsteps. He leaned against the table Leon placed in the middle of the room.

"What I'm about to tell you is an extremely delicate thing, so please don't be upset with me for the relaying of information.The government, the BSAA, and all factions of it want the shit that Albert Wesker left behind for us to clean up gone. Mr. Kennedy, I realize your not in the mood for working with this anymore, but I need your help to put all this B.O.W, Uroboros, and zombie trash away, for good. All the information of said trash is in our possession, except one report, yours. There is no record that we are able to get about your mission in Europe."

Leon's mind was reeling with this development. What the hell did the government need him for? He was done!

"Look Mr. Redfield, I told the president that I was done with this. I want no part of it. That mission in Europe was four years ago and-

"When the last president was in office. The current one has ordered your cooperation." This was said with a little venom. It sure stung to Leon.

"I see, so I get no say in this. Then why ask? Just order me to do it."

"That's not the way I was going to do this, but I had no choice, I have to end this, I have to make sure all threats are gone." His voice had gone distant for a moment. Leon noticed.

"Then end it the way I did. Get a beach house far away from everyone."

"I can't. I am head of the BSAA, I have responsibilities. I just can't up and quit."

"That isn't what I did either! What the hell do you want from me, I don't have the file that says what I did in Europe!"

"I would rather you take me there."

"You have got to be kidding me. I did my job! No way am I going back there."

"You will and you know it, if there is even a small threat we need to check and make sure. This will be a private trip, just you and me. After all you won't be paying for anything, even though you have the money." He grinned at Leon. Leon blushed. This man was so cute when he smiled!

"Give me a little time to think about it," Leon said walking around Chris to sit on the couch.

"Take all the time you need, I'll be here.

Does Leon go to Europe with Chris. Why does Leon feel the way that he does. The answers will be given in the next chapter. Bwahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know, I know. I should have updated. My apologies to all my readers. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy the story.**

"**Um, are you planning on sitting there for a few days until I decide or something?" Leon didn't understand what this guy's deal was. But if Leon didn't want to go. There is no way in hell that this Chris Redfield is going to force him! Chris just tilted his head a little and gazed at Leon. Leon held it for a moment and then looked away. Maybe this was a hypnotizing thing. He didn't really believe in that bullshit anyway, but safety first! Leon's was actually feeling quite warm.**

"**We don't have a few days Mr. Kennedy." Chris meant it to sound grave. And it did. The effect worked. Leon looked a little alarmed.**

"**What's the rush? And please don't call me Mr. Kennedy. That was my old man. Just Leon for me."**

" **Fair enough. If you call me Chris or Christopher. The rush is, Leon, that there is the possibility of more B.O.W's being created by the Los Illuminados. You did take out quite a few of them. But not all. Leon," Chris sounded desperate, " please don't make me use force. There is a real threat out there and we need the help of someone with experience. That someone is you."**

"**Alright, Alright! I'll do it! I want something in return though."**

"**Whatever it is as long as I can give it."**

"**After this, no more government in my life. I mean none."**

"**Deal. The car is out front. I'll wait here while you pack your gear. I'm sure you still have all your old equipment. Bring it. Just in case."**

"**Yes, mother," Leon voiced sarcastically and went to do just that.**

**About twenty minutes later he had packed all his clothes, gear, and some money into a military satchel. He threw it on the seat next to Chris. He jumped up in a defensive stance, aiming at Leon.**

"**Stand down, I'm not going to hurt you," Leon said with a chuckle. Chris said nothing, but Leon noticed the now bloodshot eyes. Had he been crying? Or sleeping?**

" **Are you okay? You seem a little haggard compared to twenty minutes ago."**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. You have all your stuff?" His voice was a little shaky.**

"**Yeah." Leon looked at Chris warily.**

"**Then let's go. The plane leaves in 45 minutes." Leon took one last look at his dream home when Chris drove huge black SUV on the curve on the sand that would lead them to the Port town and the airport.**

**Leon was so tired of all the waiting by the time he got on the special flight plane he could hardly keep his eyes open. He slumped in the first seat across from Chris and closed his eyes. He was ready for a long flight. Chris looked over at Leon and said, "Get some rest. You look like you could use it." **

**Leon smiled, "From what you looked like on my couch, you could too." **

"**Lets both just get some rest." And sleep they did. Until Leon had the nightmare again.**


	5. Chapter 5

He was running as fast as he could to that little blob of blonde hair. He had to. One of the hooded ganados was after her. He was almost there. Damnit! She slipped. The ganado was closer than Leon. "Ashley! Get up! Fight him!"  
>Ashley looked up from her ankle at him.<br>"I don't know ho..." She never got the chance to finish her sentence. The ganado had already got a hold on her torso, and was now carrying her to the nearest exit of the castle. Leon aimed his pistol. "Shit!" He bolted towards the door the couple passed through, but it was locked. "No! No! No!"  
>"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Leon felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his hazel eyes to meet soft brown concerned ones. Chris was looking at him expectantly.<br>"I don't want to talk about it." He glared at Chris.  
>"No one ever wants to talk about it," Chris removed his hand from Leon's shoulder. Both angering him and making him long for it. Wait, what? Leon just processed that. Missed what? He didn't have time to think about this. He was damn cold. As soon as the warmth of that big hand left his shoulder he started to shiver. Damnit! He was a federal agent, even assigned to the President of the United States. He did not need Mr. Bigshot head of BSAA to see this. But damn, he wasn't used to harsh weather anymore. At least, really cold air conditioning that seemed like a heavy winter snowfall.<br>"Are you sure?" Chris asked him, handing him a blanket out of the overhead compartment.  
>"Yes, and thanks." Leon wrapped himself up in a cacoon of warm wool and breathed a heavy sigh. Chris was watching him.<br>"Suit yourself, but I've been there, and I know what it's like." He put his head back on the seat and closed his eyes."  
>"I just...it just bothers me sometimes. I know Ashley's okay, but I still sometimes wonder what would have happened if something went wrong." Chris's eyes were open, and were on Leon again. Why did he always give him that look? That look of deep understanding. He shivered again. Chris looked concerned and hit the off button on the A.C. above them.<br>"You aren't a cold blooded person are you. Living on that beach and all. He chuckled, and then looked at Leon again with concern. It was starting to bother Chris how pale Leon was. He knew of something but he damn well wasn't going to do that with another man! He wasn't gay. But there was just, something about Leon... no! not having those thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair.  
>"I know what you mean. A life or death situation. It makes sense that you feel that way." He sat down across from Leon. Who was still shivering. "Screw it, dude come over here."<br>"What?" Leon looked warily over at him. "Why?"  
>"Your cold, I'm offering warmth." He motioned to his shoulder.<br>"But you're a guy. Guys don't do stuff like that. I've had worse back in basic." He pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
>Oh, so Mr. I'm-going-to-check-you-out-when-I-first-meet-you is going to play that way.<br>"Dude, your pale as a sheet, and your shaking like a blender. I didn't bring you on this mission just so you could get sick. Your going to get better before the end of this lovely six hour flight. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."  
>Now Leon knew why he was head of the BSAA. Damn, when he said those last few words it went right to his groin. What the fuck? But he didn't really have a choice did he?<br>Leon stood and sat beside Chris.  
>"What am I supposed to do, leon on you like a woman?"<br>"You fucker," Chris put one of his arms across Leon's shoulder giving him instant heat. Leon felt a hand on his forehead. It was blissfully cool. "Looks like that nightmare actually did make you sick." Chris took his hand away. Leon didn't like that. He wasn't gay, but he was sick and cold as hell. With Chris's arm around him, he felt better, and wasn't even starting to drift off. "Just sleep. You need it." Chris looked out the window. Leon leaned into the crook of his arm and fell instantly asleep. Chris looked at the form now sleeping (on him). What the hell was he doing?

What happens now? I know it is moving slow, but it will pick up pace in a few. Keep reading to find out what these two find in each other. It is just a friend? Or is it something more.


End file.
